pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon-Z
|dexalola= / |evofrom=Porygon2 |gen=Generation IV |species=Virtual Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=34.0 kg |imweight=75.0 lbs. |ability=Adaptability Download |dw=Analytic |body=04 |egg1=Mineral |color=Red |evo= }} Porygon-Z (Japanese: ポリゴンZ PorigonZ) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Porygon-Z's appearance is similar to that of Porygon and Porygon2, though darker in color when compared to both of them. It has a very smooth appearance much like Porygon2. It's head is not attached to its body and is now upside-down with a slight tilt. It has a blue beak, and yellow eyes with a bull's eye target pattern in them. Its legs now appear to be more wing like, while its tail points downward rather than up. The spot of blue that was located on its chest now goes across the chest, connecting the two wings. Natural abilities Porygon-Z have the abilities, Adaptability or Download. Adaptability allows the power of a move, with the same type as it is, to be doubled in battle. The ability Download will raise either its Attack stat or Special Attack stat by one stage depending on foe's lowest defensive stat. Aside from that, the programming added to create Porygon-Z was intended to allow it to upgrade into a better Pokémon, but as a result, Porygon-Z began to exhibit odd behaviors and the data used to program it became glitched, giving it its odd appearance. Porygon-Z is also notable for having the highest Special Attack, one of two statistics that influence the power of an attack, among non-legendary Pokémon. It shares this feature with another Pokémon, Alakazam. Evolution Porygon-Z evolves from Porygon2. A Porygon2 can only evolve into a Porygon-Z when it is traded with a Dubious Disc. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 474 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 474 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 474 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Porygon-Z BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Porygon-Z BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Porygon-Z XY.gif |xysprs=Porygon-Z XY Shiny.gif |orasspr=Porygon-Z XY.gif |orassprs=Porygon-Z XY Shiny.gif |VIback= |VIbacks= |smspr=Porygon-Z XY.gif |smsprs=Porygon-Z XY Shiny.gif |VIIback= |VIIbacks= }} Trivia *Porygon-Z is the second non-legendary Pokémon to have the highest base Special Attack (surpassed by Chandelure), and is tied with Alakazam and Volcarona. *Porygon-Z and Porygon2 are the only two Pokémon that have not appeared in the anime. This is probably due to the fact that Porygon's debut induced seizures in hundreds of children on the only day of its airing and it has never appeared since. *When Porygon2 evolves into Porygon-Z, two stats become lower: Def. and Sp. Def. *Unlike Porygon2 which has gained a smoother body after evolution, Porygon-Z is a failed attempt with lots of faulty codes since its body and head are separated as well as its eyes has become hypnotized-like. *It is the first Pokémon containing a character with the A-Z alphabet character set from the Japanese games, which was introduced as a character set that can be entered by the player starting from the generation before its debut. Origin Like its pre-evolutions Porygon-Z is based on a drinking bird rendered in 3D graphic software. However, its bizarre appearance, odd behaviors, and spastic movements in game suggest computer glitches caused by the Dubious Disc, or unchecked bugs in need of patching. Its movements may also be similar to a seizure, which Porygon's debut episode is notorious of causing. It's design and shape are similar to that of a scattered Porygon2 (the "spike" on its head is Porygon2's neck, its "arms" are Porygon2's legs, and its "foot" is Porygon2's tail). Etymology Porygon-Z may be a corruption of 'Porygon-3', or perhaps leetspeak for 2. 'Porygon' itself is based on 'polygon', and given the syllables in the Japanese language, the katakana letters that spell Porygon's name are the same as the katakana for polygon. The officially trademarked romanization is however Porygon. A more likely origin comes from the Z-axis, used for 3D shapes. Gallery 474Porygon-Z_DP_anime.png 474Porygon-Z DP anime 2.png 474Porygon-Z_Dream.png 474Porygon_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 474Porygon-Z Pokémon HOME.png Porygon-Z trophy SSB3DS.png Porygon-Z-GO.png Porygon-Z_Pokemon_Plasma_Blast.jpg Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon